


История о рождестве, подарках и утерянных часах

by DrSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSherlock/pseuds/DrSherlock
Summary: Как же это тяжело - выбирать подарки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа параллельно публикуется на другом сайте - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4903059

Глава 1.  
Выходить на улицу не хотелось, там было слишком ярко, слишком шумно и слишком весело! Все улыбаются друг другу, радуются. Все вдруг стали добрыми! А из-за чего? Из-за какого-то глупого праздника! Странные создания, все-таки эти люди. И Джон, и Миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейд, и даже Майкрофт! - заодно со всем человечеством. Преступный контингент Лондона, также по традиции взял выходной, и решил тратить заработанные на всяких гадостях деньги, на подарки. Брр. Шерлок с радостью, сейчас же пострелял бы по стене, но Джон отобрал пистолет, и единственное, что оставалось делать непревзойденному гению - скучать и дуться.  
Послышался топот и скрип лестницы, и через мгновение в квартиру зашел радостный Джон.  
\- До сих пор дуешься? - спросил беззаботно доктор. Шерлок посчитал вопрос недостойным ответа. - Мог бы на один день присоединиться к глупому человечеству и просто насладиться праздником. Подарить подарок кому-нибудь. Миссис Хадсон, например.  
Продолжил Джон невозмутимо и весело.  
\- Какой в этом толк? Дарить друг другу бесполезные вещицы? – ответил ворчливо скучающий гений.  
Доктор закатил глаза и выглянул в окно, где крупными хлопьями падал снег. Все было белоснежным, и Лондон был по-особенному красив в этот день. Город напоминал волшебную страну из сказки, запомнившейся из детства. А новогодние украшения усиливали эти ощущения. Хотелось просто насладиться днем – прожить его весело и беззаботно.  
\- Бесполезные вещицы, которые ты называешь подарками, приносят людям радость. Все любят подарки, Шерлок, даже ты.  
Консультирующий детектив хмуро посмотрел на доктора, и всем своим видом дал понять, что он с ним не согласен. Джон повел плечами и прошел на кухню. Захотелось горячего чая, после холодной – красивой, но холодной улицы.  
Нелегкое это дело – подарки выбирать.


End file.
